ASL: Beyond the Junkyard Town
by author75
Summary: To avoid becoming marines Ace, Sabo, and Luffy run away to become pirates. They quickly make a name for themselves. When they meet the Whitebeard Pirates, will they find a family with this odd band of pirates. Or will they stick together and become the worlds strongest pirate crew? ( being re-written)
1. Set Sail!

Luffy was hungry.

So hungry.

Luffy was so hungry that he had made it a point to complain to Sabo constantly throughout the day. Ace had left earlier to get ready for their departure and hadn't returned since, leaving Luffy highly irritated. More than once Sabo had to stop him from chewing on his own flesh from hunger. Luffy didn't understand why Sabo tried to stop him though he was made of rubber so his blunt teeth could never hurt him and not only that, but what did he expect Luffy to do when Ace didn't feed him?

Luffy and Sabo were currently waiting outside the nobel's city High Town so that they could get some of the tasty ramen Ace had treated to them earlier. When Sabo had tried to enter High Town without Ace Luffy looked at him as if he had grown two heads. Luffy proceeded to shout loudly that they should wait for Ace before eating. Slightly angry Sabo yelled at Luffy seeing as he was the one who had been complaining about hunger. However, seeing that Luffy would not give up Sabo agreed to wait on Ace on the condition that if Ace didn't arrive in twenty minutes they would go into High Town. That set time was almost up and Luffy couldn't help but feel glad that he had accepted Sabo's condition seeing as he had only said they should wait for Ace to be nice to their older brother.

" Alright Luffy let's go." Luffy felt relief at those words, he could eat a hundred alligators right now; Ace could wait. When they approached the gate Luffy saw Sabo pull out a watch with a crest on it. Luffy didn't understand why but whenever Sabo showed people that they let him in without question and give him all kinds of free things. Maybe it was mystery watch and had special powers like the mystery tiger although the tiger wasn't much of mystery tiger anymore since he and his brothers had defeated it.

Luffy grunted when he ran into a pole. Sabo turned to look at him with a small smile on his face, " You need to pay more attention Lu or else I'm going to steal the ramen right out of your bowl when you look away."

" NO WAY!" Luffy shouted before running into the restaurant they had apparently arrived at while he was lost in thought. Luffy ran all the way to the top floor to the spot with the window that usually sat at when they came here Sabo sat down next to him shortly.

" Alright Lu it's your special day eat all the Ramen you want." Luffy grinned. A week ago Luffy had realized it would soon be his special day and had told his brothers that he wanted to go back to Dawn Island to eat ramen at the restaurant in high town. At first his brothers had looked at his as if he was crazy for wanting to go to place so far away for a little ramen, but the begging look Luffy had given him and the pranks he committed after they refused caused them to give in and sail back to the East Blue.

Luffy's mouth watered when he smelt the ramen being brought into the room and when the heaping bowl was placed in front of him he guarded it giving Sabo a look that dared him to try to steal his ramen like he had joked about earlier. Luffy sucked in the slipper noodles quickly never once taking a break for air, when the first bowl was finished he quickly grabbed another bowl. Typically, after Luffy had reached his second serving on anything, the dining tabel would turn into an all out brawl for the food but since today was his special day he did not have to worry about that. When Luffy reached his third bowl he couldn't help but feel a little sad. Where was Ace? He said this was his special day so why wasn't he here. Ace had explained to Luffy that the day they met was special day and that they should always celebrate it together so why wasn't he here?

When Luffy reached his third bowl he almost chocked when he heard the crashing of the glass window next to their Sabo. Luffy was about to yell at the person for almost making him chock until he realized who it was.

"ACE YOU SHOWED UP!"

"Hey Lu." Ace said grinning at Luffy. Luffy rocketed himself into Ace's arms with a big smile,

" Ace what took you so long? I've been waiting for you forever. "

" Yeah and I had to here him complain." Sabo said chipping in to the conversation.

Ace gave everyone a sheepish grin. " Sorry about that but I was getting Luffy's present." Ace was holding a rather large wrapped gift box with what appeared to have a removable lid. Luffy shot a glance at the box.

" Ace let me open it right now!" Not waiting for a response, Luffy grabbed his present pulling of the lid. In the box Luffy found a small brown colored puppy with a golden tag with the name Sea King written on it. Luffy couldn't stop the spread on his face. Ace had said time and time again that they couldn't get a dog because they would never be able to take care of it. Luffy and Ace always had disagreements about that and it looked like Ace had finally given in and gotten him what he wanted.

"Shishishi! I knew you'd get me one Ace." Luffy pulled the puppy out the box waking it up, the puppy looked at Luffy with curious golden eyes and Luffy stared right back. Ace looked at the scene amused; Sabo however, looked like he might have a panic attack.

" Ace what are you thinking getting a puppy? We already have one baby; Luffy, another one of him would drive the crew crazy!"

" It should be fine Clover loves dogs."

" Just because he's half dog dose not mean he likes them." Sabo muttered annoyed leaning on his chair.

Luffy grinned; he finally had a dog! He could go on mystery adventures with the dog. Oh! They could even prank the crew together. Devious thoughts on how he could torture Torvald filled his mind until he heard the sound of feet stomping up the stairs. Sabo and Ace also turned towards the sound.

" I think It's time we left." Sabo said.

" What no way I haven't eaten yet." Luffy agreed with Ace, he wanted to eat more ramen! Why should they go and leave all this amazing food behind? Sabo gave Ace a look that said he wasn't going to put up with this.

" Now's not the time let's go. If you listen I'll through you into the ocean later Luffy." Luffy smiled it was always so much fun when his brothers threw him into the ocean. He loved watching the crew freak out like chickens with their heads cut off before his brothers stepped in and saved him. Mind made up Luffy picked up his puppy heading for the window.

" Sabo it's not fair to pit Luffy against me like that." Ace followed after his brothers grabbing a ramen bowl on his way out. Luffy jumped out the window, holding the terrified shuddering puppy to his chest, Luffy and his brothers ran out the city quickly. When they had first come to the city Sabo and Ace had explained that there would be a lot of strong in marines in town because of the nobles' festival. Luffy didn't really understand why marines in town meant that they had to be more careful but his brothers had agreed to give him more meat if he stayed out of trouble so it was ok with him. Luffy arrived at their ship a couple seconds behind his brothers, the ship was named Drifter old and wooden just like it. The paint was chipping in various places and the sails looked old and worn. Luffy did not care though, this ship was home and had been given to them by a funny old man they helped on Dawn island. Luffy stretched out his arms and grabbed the railing launching himself onto the ship. Luffy felt himself crashing into about two other people.

"Damn it Luffy can't you ever get on the ship the normal way?"

Luffy looked up, he had crashed into Torvald. The man was a curly haired blonde, lean and built like Luffy he had a scar on his right arm that went from his thumb to his elbow, not to mention he was also a first mate of the Spade Pirates

" ShiShiShi my bad Torvald."

" Don't _my bad Torvald_ me you do this every time you get on the ship." Torvald muttered exasperated like this was a conversation he had every day.

" ShiShiShi! Doesn't matter. Anyway guess what Ace got me a puppy!" Torvald eyes snapped down to the puppy in Luffy's hands and look of irritation appeared on to his face.

"No way. Not going to happen. Do you even remember what happened to your last pet? And theres no way I'mm looking after that slobber monster when you get tired of it."

" That's what I said but Ace couldn't listen to reason" Sabo said coming up from below deck.

" Oh come on guys it's an awesome mystery pet, we have to keep it!" Luffy looked up at Torvald and Sabo with puppy eyes. Sabo and Torvald cursed loudly together it was practically impossible to deny Luffy when he brought out of those puppy eyes he could bend any man to his will " What should we name her Ace?" Luffy asked his brother. Ace looked at Luffy with tired expression.

" Luffy the dog is male."

" What? No way I couldn't tell! " Luffy blinked as the puppy bit his thumb before jumping out of out of his arms. A pout made it's way to Luffy's face. Why did the puppy go away? They were supposed to go on mystery adventures together. Sabo looked at Luffy with a defeated look on his face.

" What should we name the puppy? Spot?" Luffy bounced around waving his hands

" We should name him meat."

" No WAY."

Luffy pouted again why did his brothers never let him name things? He always picked great names; if he had his way everything on the ship would have such great names. Luffy was about to continue his argument when heard loud splashes in the sea and the voices from the ships look out shouting. The marines are here. Luffy pulled up his hood. Ace and Sabo always told him to put on his hood when the marines were coming so that Garp wouldn't find out where they were.

" Who ever beat the most marines gets extra meat at dinner"

Luffy grinned grabbing his pole. He was going to be getting more meat than anyone else! All he had to do was beat up the marines. Two medium built marines jumped on to the ship only to be hit in the face with Luffy's pole; two down. Brandishing his weapon he ran into the fray. Luffy punched kicked, and smacked left and right the promise of meat making him fight ferociously. However, Luffy temporarily halted his assault when he saw Ace on the ground

"Damn it Ace don't fall asleep in the middle of a fight."

"Oh, Ace just fell asleep? Sucks to be him now he would get all the meat.

" Yahoo the meat is mine!" Luffy cheered brining down his pole on the marines head. Soon the fight was over and they began to chuck the unconscious marines off the ship and into the ocean. The sooner they were gone the sooner Luffy could eat his meat.

* * *

 **Yes I know I haven't updated in forever. And after looking back at the story Iv'e decided I don't like how I've been writing it so I'm re-writing it.**


	2. Snowbreak Island

Ace groaned when he woke up, his head was killing him. This pain was very familiar however, whenever he had a narcoleptic attack he usually collapsed where he stood. It happened often enough that his brothers and crew were used to it and left him where he had fallen asleep. Right now was a great example; he was still on the hard wooden floors of Drifter's deck. Getting up to his feet Ace headed to the mess hall, he'd hardly gotten to eat any ramen when he met up with Sabo and Luffy on their special day. Jumping down the raggedy, steep,stairs that led to the mess hall he landed on the bars counter top with a light thump.

" Oi feed me I'm hungry." Ace complained now hanging upside down on the counter top.

" You really need to work on your manners."

"Manners are overrated." Torvald scoffed handing a bowl of ramen to Ace.

Ace ate bowl after bowl of ramen, once he was slightly full he headed up to find his brothers. His searching led him to the outlook, apparentlySabo actually intended on keeping his promise and had taken Luffy to the highest peak of the ship and proceeded to through him into the ocean; though Sabo held onto one of Luffy's hands to insure Luffy didn't drown. Luffy's body bounced up and down between the sea and the ship.

" Thanks for waking me up you jerks." Sabo looked at Ace with a cocky grin.

" Why, you're welcome." Sabo said pulling off his top hat and giving a little bow before placing it back on his head. Ugh. The bowing was another one of the gentlemen things that Sabo had learned while living with the nobles. It never really made any sense to Ace. Why would someone take off their hat to greet or thank someone? Anyone could steel said hat in the process. Nobles are so stupid. This train of thought led to Ace starring at Sabo intently, which made the former noble slightly nervous.

" What is it Ace?" Sabo asked getting tired of his stares. Ace really needed to learn some manners if he was never going to get anywhere without them. When Ace snapped out of his thoughts he fought to keep the blush off his face, he had been caught starring. Thoroughlyembarrassed Ace tried to point Sabo's attention towards something else.

"Just get down here we need to decide where we're going next." Sabo shrugged pulling on hard on Luffy's stretched out hand dragging him back into Drifter's outlook with a thump. Luffy cackled lying on the floor, clearly amused, his eyes were bright with excitement as he looked upat Sabo from the ground with a pout.

" Why'd ya stop? I was bouncing up and down on a Sea King!" Luffy exclaimed. Sabo forced himself not to sigh. Of course Luffy would find a Sea King in the middle of the East Blue and choose to bounce on it. Since when did Luffy run away from danger. " Get off the floor Lu, Ace is calling us."

" Aww couldn't he have waited till I bounce on the Sea king one more time? It was so squishy!" Not offering a response Sabo climbed down the ladder of the outlook followed shortly by Luffy. Ace was waiting on the deck floor, map already pulled out. When Sabo arrived on the deck he handed it to him. Though Ace was the one who kept the maps Sabo was the only one of the brothers who could read well enough to decipher them. " Well since were in Goa Kingdom, we should go to some of the islands we skipped the last time." Sabo said giving Ace anirritated look. Ace knew where this was going. The last time they were in the East Blue they had skipped Snowbreak Island. Being the warm-blooded creature he was Ace hated the cold and going to any island that got below freezing was unfavorable in Ace's mind; going to a frozenwasteland like Snowbreak Island was impossible. This belief had caused a huge brawl to break out between Sabo and Ace. Sabo wanted to go and see a rare bird found on the island but Ace would have none of it. Right now it seemed the history of this fight was about to repeat itself.

" There is no was were going to Snowbreak Island. No way that place is freakin cold."

" I gave into you last time, it's not happening again." Ace growled before turning to Luffy

" Luffy you don't want to go to this island do you? There won't be any mystery adventures on the island."

Luffy pouted. " I don't want to go to a island like that."

Sabo glared. " You can't infancies Luffy's decision like that."

" Oh really? Weren't you the one doing that at the restaurant earlier?" Ace said amused.

" Doesn't matter. It's for the best we go to Snowbreak Island for all we know there's new types of meat we have never tried there." Luffy drooled at the thought of trying new meat. Ace cursed in his head, mystery adventures and meat are Luffy's two favorite things. The problem was Ace didn't know which Luffy liked more. Deciding that he couldn't let Luffy make that choice right now he hurled himself forward knocking down Sabo. Sabo fell back with a shocked gasp before regaining his balance. Grabbing the metal pole from his back Sabo attempted to impale it into Ace's stomach. Ace flipped back dodging the blow. Ace had left his pole in his room since he still needed to fix the strap that had been damaged in their last major battle. Charging at Sabo again Ace's fist grazed Sabo's cheek which was followed by the same attack to Ace's cheek.

Ace growled, frustrated, he was rather angry right now and he knew what would happen if lost his temper. Knowing that couldn't happen Ace tried to reason with Sabo one more time.

" Just give up there's no way were going to such an island we could always find another island with animals any other day!"

" You wouldn't understand" Ace grunted, irritated, taking the comment as an insult to his intelligence; he hated when people did that and Sabo knew it. Sabo had broken the last straw. Ace closed his eyes and willed his hand to catch on fire. For some reason it was always difficult for Ace to light himself on fire intentionally. When Ace began to feel the sparks form in his hand a fist came down on his head. Ace looked up straight into the annoyed face of Torvald.

" What are you barbarians doing?" Ace didn't know what the word barbarians meant but it sounded like a word Sabo would use and Torvald said it made it sound like an insult. Ace gave Torvald his death stare making him sigh.

" Why are you guys fighting?" Torvald questioned brining a hand to his temple to gently massage away the headache he felt coming. Why had he agreed to join these twerps crew again?

" Ace wants to go on mystery adventures but Sabo wants to try new meat."

Torvald looked at Luffy there was no way he could believe whatever this kid said about what happened from the looks of things Luffy made the situation seem way more simple then it was.

" Can anyone else tell me what happened?" Torvald said again.

" I think we should go to Snowbreak Island. Ace doesn't agree with me because he doesn't want to get cold."

"Hey don't make me sound like a sissy a snow island is stupid anyway."

" If you hate snow so much you should ware a snow suit or a jacket."

" No way those things are way to constricting." Ace had worn one once for a mission. Never again. They were nothing like the comfortable silk of his cloak and the bulky clothing had slow him down in battle Ace would never willing ware something like that again.

" Well it doesn't matter because it's my turn to choose where we go." Torvald smirked at the irritated looks he got from the two oldest brothers. His two captains had made a system to decide which island to go to when they needed another destination Torvald would chose first, then Sabo and Ace. Apparently the only reason his two other captains hadn't included Luffy in the rotation was because he didn't care as he only wanted to go on as many mystery adventures as possible. And to be honest Torvald had never gotten that about the kid. Torvald looked at the pair of brothers who were staring intently at him he stared back for a few seconds before smirking he had made his choice. " Were heading toward Snowbreak Island at day break anyone who doesn't want to go is just going to have to suck it up." Torvald said looking at Ace.

Luffy looked at Torvald, a giant grin on his face, thanks to him he was going to get to try lots of new meat.

"Thanks a lot Tori!" Torvald glared at Luffy.

" I thought I told you never to call me that."

Ace slumped down where he was standing he shouldn't be surprised. This was probably Torvald's payback for how he treated him at the mess hall. Ace clenched his hand into a small fist he was so pissed off he needed something to smash but there was nothing in sight. His frustration caused his hand to spark slightly. Trying to stop the panic that ran through him he brought both his fists to his chest. His brothers didn't know he still had a hard time controlling his powers and he didn't want them to find out he had such a weakness, he was the oldest so he had to be strong and look out for them. In his corner of self-isolation he could hear the excited voice of Sabo who sounded pleased at the results of the argument. Hearing the joy in Sabo's voice only served to piss him off even more. Deciding he needed to leave before he attacked Sabo in his anger, Ace got up and walked away, ignoring the concerned look his baby brother gave him.

Ace walked as fast as he could. He needed somewhere he could calm down and he knew exactly where: his workshop. The room was full wooden objects, metal pieces, gears and tools. Back on Dawn Island Ace had always been something of an inventor the traps he made for the tree house back on Dawn Island were just a small example. Right now he was working on a special weapon for Sabo since he didn't have a devil fruit power, Ace didn't want to admit it but sometimes he worried about his brother. When they had entered the Grand Line for the first time they had come across tons of pirate crews that had their fair share of Devil Fruit users. A Devil Fruit gave the welder powers so much greater than the average human that some deemed it unfair.

The weapon was fairly simple in design; it was pole just like the one Sabo usually fought with. Ace had altered the weapon so that it could take on a lot of heat from Ace's Devil Fruit so they could use it in combo attacks, along with that Ace was working on a set of daggers for Sabo as well. Sabo had expressed interest in learning how to use them when they had been on an island in the South Blue.

Ace groaned looking at the unfinished weapons that sat in the corner of his workshop. There was no way he could work on Sabo's weapons right now. If he did he was more likely to break them in his anger than complete them. Convinced that doing anything for Sabo would end badly right now. Ace tinkered with random objects in his workshop, intent on starting something new.

Torvald sighed it was an incredibly hot day on the Drifter and the fiery tempers of his captains seemed to make it even hotter. It had been two days since they had left the port on Dawn Island and the two brothers were still going at it. Mind you Torvald was used to the fights between the two brothers; they could break into fistfights at the drop of a hat, literally! But this is the first time he had seen them fight so seriously. Sabo and Ace had been avoiding each other ever since Torvalds decision and whenever they did see each other it got so tense you could feel it in the air.

Maybe he had made the wrong decision? Ace had always been such a spitfire and an act like the one Torvald has committed was bound to set him off. Though couldn't the same be said for Sabo? Even though he tried to act mature he was just as reckless, petty, and irresponsible as his other brothers. And right now pettiness of them both had forced poor Luffy into the middle of the fight. To avoid being caught in the fighting his youngest captain had taken to hanging around him. Not that Torvald minded, he loved the company of the brat but it was hard to see the little brat as sullen as he was.

Right now for example Luffy was hanging out around the look out gripping his hat, starring out in the ocean, the puppy Ace had given him hours before the fight by his side. A brat like him wasn't supposed to think that hard about anything. It didn't suit him. Torvald had to do something about it right now; it was his duty as Ace's first mate. Getting up from his perch on one of the ships railing he headed towards the look out. Reaching for the rope ladder leading to the Outlook, Torvald climbed with practiced ease. Raising his body over the edge of the Outlook he plopped down next to Luffy. Luffy turned to look at him with a surprised look on his face.

" What are you doing here?"

" I can't simply sit out here and have a nice chat with my captain?" Torvald questioned. Luffy didn't respond clearly Torvalds attempt to start a conversation. This isn't working. It was time to try another tactic.

" So have you decided on what you were going to call the little guy yet? I heard you wanted to call him meat, that's a great name." Torvald mentally sighed with relief when Luffy perked up.

"I know right! Sabo and Ace didn't seem to understand, Tori! Who wouldn't want to be named after something so delicious? I wish my name was meat!" Luffy waved his hands in the air. " If Clover were here he would agree with me." Torvald nodded, if Clover was here this whole mess could have been avoided. He knows the brothers better and with him here they would have been able to avoid the situation getting so drastic. Clover was Luffy's first mate.

In the formation of the Drifters crew apparently his captains had an argument about who would be their first mate. In the end the argument had led to the decision that each captain would pick a first mate. Sabo had picked Blaise, a navigator who had just lost his job with navy; on an island in the East Blue. Luffy had picked Clover, a half human half dog hybrid that he found on 1/2 human island in the Grand Line; Luffy had deemed the man super mysterious and thus he had to become part of the crew. Ace had been the last to pick a first mate. Maybe it was because of the lack of trust he had in people outside his brothers he didn't know. Nevertheless someway somehow he had become the first mate of Fire Fist.

The two other first mates were currently on a mission away from the Drifter. Since all three captains had such big appetites it was mandatory that some of the crew leave the ship to work and hunt for food so they would have enough to appease the three monsters. The hunt which happened every two months was no easy task, the people involved would be gone for a whole two weeks slaying beasts and growing food to be used on the ship. This time Clover and Blaise had been the unlucky ones chosen for this task. Torvald had begged the two of them to reconsider knowing that if the two of them left the captain in crew in the hands of the newest first mate things would surely fall apart. And fall apart they did, he had made one crucial decision as first mate and things were already falling apart, all he could do was bide his time until the other two met up with him on SnowBreak Island: he had already sent them their next location via transponder snail.

" OI TORI!" Luffy shouted in Torvald ear at the top of his lungs. The young man jumped holding his ears in pain.

" WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT"

"You were just staring of into space I was getting bored."

 _S_ _igh._ At least Luffy was back to his usual self.

" I'm hungry, me and Meat need to eat lot's of meat." oh crap had Luffy taken Torvalds earlier agreement and decided to name the puppy that? Great.

" Why don't you catch something to eat with your brothers? We're still low on things to eat until we meet up with Clover and Blaise on Snowbreak Island." Heck he would consider it lucky if even half the crew survived once the captains were back to eating there normal amount.

" Ok I'll go find Sabo right now!" Luffy said giggling as he walked away.

His brothers had been fighting ever since their special day and Luffy didn't really understand why. How could Sabo be so mad about the puppy? But the puppy didn't matter now fishing would fix everything! His brothers never fought when they were fishing or hunting together. Luffy barged into the captains cabin he shared with his brothers and smiled when he found Sabo there reading a book.

" Sabo you need to go fishing with me and Ace right now!"

" And why should I do a thing like that? Ace is being really rude to me right now." Sabo said looking up from his book and snatching it up. Sabo hadn't seen Ace in two days. In fact for the past two nights Ace hadn't even come to their shared captains room. Sabo figured it was probably because he had lost their fight even if it had ended unofficially. Though there fights had been broken up all the time so Sabo figured that Ace would get over it in the morning but seeing as he wasn't here that wasn't the case.

" You need to apologize to Ace." Luffy said unusually serious as he stared at Sabo

" Why should I?"

" You know that Ace doesn't like the cold. He's never liked it, not even before he had gotten his Devil Fruit powers. You need to apologize so we can fish together and everything can go back to normal." Sabo flinched. He knew what Luffy said was true but he had chosen to ignore it. He really wanted to the snowbirds that were said to reside on the island so badly. When had he gotten so childish? Was he really willing to tear the bond between him and his brother over something so silly? It left a bad taste in his mouth when Luffy showed more common sense then he did. Standing up Sabo headed for the door.

" Your right I need to apologize to him."

" Yeah and then we call eat a bunch of fish together." Luffy said grinning.

"Right."

This was not going to be easy. He had rubbed his victory in Ace's face last night and he had seen the negative way Ace had reacted to his smug attitude. This was his best friend his brother how could he have been so rude? He had in no way behaved like a gentleman. Walking up the steps of the lower deck Sabo headed towards Ace's workshop. His brother always went there when he was stressed or needed time to himself. Approaching the door Sabo hand reached for the door before hesitating. What could he possibly say? Sorry I made fun of your fear of the cold and anything to do with it? That would never fly with Ace he would feel offended. However, knowing his hesitation would get himnowhere Sabo gathered his nerves and opened the door.

The room was crowded as usual; half finished projects, tools and materials were everywhere. Ace had fallen asleep on his workbench; his orange cowboy hat covered most of his face as he snored softly. Sabo softly shook the warm shoulder of his brother.

" Hey Ace wake up."

Ace groaned batting his hand at Sabo as if he was some kind of pesky fly. Sabo groaned brining a hand to his top hat. It looked like Ace had fallen asleep and had not suffered from a narcoleptic attack. Most people on the crew didn't know this but Ace had two different types of sleep. Narcoleptic and normal if Ace had fallen asleep because of a narcoleptic attack he was easily woken up however, if Ace ever fell asleep on his own he was practically impossible to wake up he never was in the best of moods when he was woken from normal sleep either. Ace groaned in protest as Sabo shook his shoulder harder. Ace brought a hand up to assault whatever was pestering in his sleep.

Sabo groaned Ace had fallen asleep naturally. What could possibly wake him up now? Maybe he should try a tactic that usually was reserved for Luffy? Taking a deep breath Sabo began to shout.

" Ace! Luffy fell into the ocean!"

Ace's eyes snapped open immediately and he grabbed an unfinished weapon that was next to him.

" Sabo we have to go save Luffy." Ace said calmly as possible before heading to the door. Sabo's hand stopped him from moving only lettinggo when he was sure Ace wouldn't leave.

" Luffy's fine."

" _Oh really_ so what have you come to gloat about this time?" Sabo winced Ace's words were like ice, cold and deadly.

" I came to apologize." A surprised look appeared in Ace's eyes before it disappeared.

" I was very rude to you and gave you a hard time about Snowbreak Island it was immature of me and snowbird is worth wrecking the bond I have with my brother so if you really don't want to go to Snowbreak Island you don't have to." The two brothers sat in silence before Ace playfully hit Sabo on the shoulder.

" I guess we can go, it's just a little snow anyway. I'm way stronger than it anyway besides it's only gonna take a few seconds to look at the damn bird. I forgive you." Sabo grinned harder than he had in three days grabbing Ace's arm.

" Come on Luffy says we have to fish together."

And fish they did, the three brothers had gotten into an all out competition and 7 Sea Kings were currently dangling in the ocean hanging tide to the boat by a strong rope tide to the mast. Luffy had been so happy to hunt so many Sea Kings with his brother and his puppy. Not to mention Torvalds reaction to the Sea Kings dangling from the ship had been rather amusing, his anger at the carelessness had turned his face bright red. Though as much as he ranted he was glad that the brother's first serious fight was over and they were back to normal. During the night of feasting the brothers had devoured three Sea Kings and were currently relaxing in their room unable to move because of the amount of food they had eaten.

" Gah, I'm so full I couldn't eat another Sea King." Luffy said, flopping onto the large futon they shared picking his nose. Sabo and Ace slid into the futon on either side of him looking at Luffy highly amused.

"Then you shouldn't have eaten all of it, I would have gladly finished it for you."

" No way! It's mine" Luffy held his tummy tightly as if Ace could some how steal the food he had already eaten from his stomach.

" Just go to sleep you guys I don't want to wake up tomorrow with a headache." The brothers were silent after that, snuggled up in their futon very comfortably. As always Ace heated up the futon pleasantly with his body heat. The futon itself was very important to them, it was the same futon they used when they lived with Dadan. These two things never failed to stop Ace and his brothers from sleeping restfully.

* * *

 **Whew that's the longest chapter I have ever written I hope it kept you entertained! Exams are over which means I can write more :)**


End file.
